


You'll Wait For Me

by chase_acow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Goats, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "You're leaving."





	You'll Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"You're leaving."

Sam had almost finished packing, the trinkets he'd picked up during his time in Wakanda rolled up safely in soft t-shirts and tucked between his socks. He paused at Bucky's words, his hands hovering over a pair of jeans until his shoulders tightened and he finished, zipping up the bag, seams nearly bursting. He wore his travel gear, nondescript layers, his sunglasses and ball cap laying off to the side.

"I'm leaving," Sam agreed, keeping his back to Bucky. "Steve called, wants to meet up in Moldova. I'll bring you back a red."

Bucky let his bag drop to the floor, the empty canteen inside clanged softly on the hard packed ground. He rubbed his fingers across his eyes, grateful for the chance to wipe away the dust and sticky wetness. "No thanks," he said, turning to busy himself getting ready for dinner. "I never acquired the taste." 

He'd known it wasn't going to last when Sam had blown in with a summer squall. The bruises from the Raft had all faded, but it was easy to see Sam needed the rest as much as Bucky needed a kick in the pants. Despite his misgivings, they'd actually worked well together quieter than before but also softer, and Bucky had let himself believe it could last just a little while longer. 

"You're doing so well here, Steve told me to leave you," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, meeting Bucky's eyes and holding them. "But I figure you've more than earned the right to make your own choice. You wanna come, I'll back your play."

For a split second, he thought about it, leaving Wakanda, joining up with Steve, being normal again. Bucky thought about waking up every morning knowing that while Sam would be there, Bucky would make it more dangerous. He couldn't do that to them, not when they were still paying for the last time he'd needed their help. Wakanda wasn't real to him, he could be here, and he could stare at the lake all day without worrying about anything more dangerous than a pack of children trying to creep up to paint him for their war games. He wasn't a danger to anyone.

"I can't, not yet," Bucky said, giving up his pretense as he wrapped his arm across his body, tucking his hand under the wrap covering his shoulder. "I'm not ready. This place is safe. The goats are coming in day after tomorrow."

"You are excited about those goats," Sam said, lowering his head as he chuckled. "Y'know the girls back home are doing this thing called goat yoga. You train them up right, we could make a killing."

If they ever went back home, wherever that turned out to be, Bucky thought. He knew enough to know that yoga pants we one his perks of the twenty-first century list. He'd like to see Sam wear a pair. "You're welcome to come back, anytime you need to," he said, offering even though he knew how unlikely Sam was to leave Steve again.

"What if I just want to?"

"Especially then," Bucky answered. They'd come a long way since trying to kill each other and then trying to tolerate each other. When Sam had shown up Bucky had no idea why his heart thumped so hard, but now he did.

Tugging the cap over his head, Sam settled his sunglasses on his nose. He grabbed his bag and pulled the straps up over his shoulder. "I'll be back in no time," he said, belying how hard he worked to keep his grin in place. "Thanks for sharing the place with me."

The place was hardly big enough, but somehow it was perfect for Sam and Bucky. Even trading every couple of days between the floor and the small cot wasn't so bad. Not when he had someone watching his back, someone to pull him out from his newly cleared out head. Shuri had done wonders, but he always felt so awkward around her, Sam's presence put him on a little more even footing.

"Anytime," he said, stretching out his hand.

"C'mon man," Sam said, taking Bucky's hand, then jerking him into a hug. Sam clung tightly, giving Bucky every excuse to dig his fingers in and puff ragged breaths into Sam's neck. 

"I'm glad you came," Bucky mumbled, the rough whiskers on Sam's neck caught in the softer strands of his growing beard. He wasn't ready for much yet, but at least he could see the possibility of a future filled with heated kisses, slow afternoons reading next to each other, and maybe a fight or two to save the world.

Sam combed Bucky's hair back, his fingers tangling into it as he shifted his head and pressed a dry kiss to Bucky's temple. "Anytime," he whispered, voice hoarse. "You know I get tired of Steve's stupid, perfect face."

"Who doesn't?" Bucky chuckled, ignoring the stab of lonliness in his guts as he stepped away. He cupped Sam's face, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s sharp cheekbone. "Go on, _I'm_ tired of _your_ face."

"Lies," Sam said, smirking. "Have fun with your goats, Bucky. Think of me when you're stargazing and I'm huffing asbestos or lead paint and snorting cheese in a can in whatever hell hole we end up squatting in."

"I'll name a constellation after you," Bucky promised, walking with Sam out of their hut. Sam would have to take the trail up to the main road, there was an outpost there, always people coming and going. He'd be able to get a ride out, back to real life.

"Do that. Take care of yourself while I'm gone," Sam said turning to walk backwards for a few steps, and tossed up a salute, "I bribed one of the kids to send me pics when they finally manage to tag you. Make sure you smile. Yeah, that's the one."

Bucky held his smile until Sam disappeared over the horizon. He’d wait forever.


End file.
